1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image display device provides a stereoscopic image having a depth effect and a stereoscopic effect, without using additional devices such as polarizing spectacles, because different images are respectively provided to left and right eyes of a user in the stereoscopic image display device.
By providing a parallax barrier, a lenticular lens, or a microlens array on a front of a display panel, the stereoscopic image display device uses a space division method in which left eye and right eye images displayed on the display panel are respectively divided in a left eye direction and a right eye direction.
Three dimensional (3D) data is converted into stereoscopic image data in order to realize image data for the stereoscopic image display device. The conversion from the 3D data to the stereoscopic image data is generally performed outside the stereoscopic image display device.
In addition, the stereoscopic image is usually processed at a speed reduced to about 50 percent of an image processing speed of a conventional 3D image for the same contents. This is because while the conventional 3D image is displayed by generating an image for a single eye at a time, the stereoscopic image is displayed by respectively generating images for the left and right eyes and combining the generated images. Accordingly, the time for processing the stereoscopic image is doubled compared to the conventional 3D image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.